Connected
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: dmhg. oneshot. a night in the rain and a promise ring.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp, just the plot.

Connected

I remember him. I remember him very well. I remember that night in the rain.

It was dark and rainy. I sat alone under my tree. I watched the lake begin to fill with the rain that fell from the sky. I listened to the frogs on their lily pads croak. I felt the few raindrops that penetrated the leaves above me. I rested my back against the trunk of the tree, letting my head fall back to hit the tree.

I saw a figure out in the downpour. It came closer and closer towards me. I heard their feet slosh on the muddy grass. They stepped underneath the same tree as I and I back up as far away as I could. The person shrugged off the long black soaking cloak they were wearing to reveal shiny wet, blond hair.

I gasped as the obvious man shook his hair like a dog would his fur, trying to get it to dry. His attention was drawn to me as I felt his penetrating deep ice blue eyes survey me.

"Just the woman I was looking for." He said aloud. I twisted my face up in a confused look. He merely laughed at my face.

"Lumos." I whispered. A perimeter of a meter lit up before my eyes. I raised my wand up a little further. A sharp intake cut into the night. The light exposed ruffled blond hair, sharp masculine face, a tight black shirt that showed off his pecs and strong limbs. In other words, he was very attractive. The man gave me a smirk, one I had seen somewhere before.

"Hello Hermione." He spoke my name softly. My eyes bulged as I realized who was standing before me.

"D – Draco?" I asked cautiously. He smiled sweetly as the rain came down around him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked astonished by his presence, "You're supposed to be in hiding!" I whispered quite loudly. He pressed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"I know but there was something I had to do." He replied. I sent him a quizzical look.

"What do you need to do?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. He knelt down on one knee and I freaked.

"Don't worry it's not what you think." He stated calmly. I took deep breaths to cool myself. So many thoughts were running through my head. _What the hell is he doing! _Was only one of them, but that one rang the loudest. I couldn't speak. I wanted so much to say, _"Then what the hell is it then!"_ I mean seriously, what guy does… this and NOT propose?

"I know it's been a long time since I've seen you but I had to do this before I – uh – "left"." He began. I was panicking. _What the hell does he mean by "left"! Where's he "leaving" to!_

"Before all this happened," he motioned around at the dark outside world; the rain coming down harder and the wind picking up, "I was – am – in love with you. I don't know how it happened but it did. I can't stop thinking about you! I haven't slept in probably days!"

My breath caught in my throat. _He loved me? He loves me! What's going on! Why profess now? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY!_

He pulled out a black box from his saturated cloak.

"I had to give you this." He flips open the box so only he can see what's inside. A smile spreads across his face as he turns the box around so I can see it. In the light of my wand the band of the ring so delicately placed twinkled brightly. The silver band harbored a single stones of sapphire, emerald and ruby.

I stood there, stunned. There was no way in Merlin's world I was going to be able to move after this.

"It's a promise ring." He continued. He stood and took the ring from its box. Inspecting the shiny band carefully he said, "I knew that sapphire was your favorite stone but I couldn't help but add the emerald and the ruby. He slipped the ring on my finger. I noticed that the emerald and ruby were connected through the sapphire. I looked up and he was smiling.

"Because it's a promise ring, you have to promise me something." His gaze intense as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded hesitantly.

"You have to swear that you'll stay save and no matter what – " he paused, "You'll stay alive." He searched my eyes.

The rain came down around us. It was so dark without the light from my wand it would have been pitch black. I heard the frogs croak loudly from the pond and I heard the occasional hoot from an owl. Otherwise it was just the sound of the heavy shower impacting the already muddy ground. I smelt the rain; I smelt the wonderful scent of the breech tree we were standing under. I saw raindrops fall off a leaf and fall noiselessly to the forest floor. When I looked back into his eyes I knew he was trying to wait patiently for an answer.

"I… I – I," I couldn't get the damn words out! "I – I… I promise." I whispered my answer. He smiled widely; genuinely, as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Good. Here, take my cloak." I looked at him as if he was crazy and I'm pretty sure he was, "I won't need it where I'm going. Besides even though it's wet it insulates pretty well."

He placed the jacket over my shoulders and that's when I realized how cold I was. He smiled thankfully up at him and he grinned in return.

"I must be going now." Without realizing it, he swooped down and planted a kiss on my lips. It was numbing, the kiss; I couldn't feel my lips for a moment. His smile nearly made me melt. He leaned in again. Resting his forehead on mine his lips skimmed my mouth as he spoke.

"I love you." He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my cold fingers through his hair while breaking a part for just a second before reapplying my lips to his. I could feel his unwillingness to let me go but alas he did.

"I have to go Hermione." He let me go, setting me down carefully. I nodded my head.

"I know." Came my reply.

"Goodbye." He whispered.

000

Startled she sat up in her bed wide awake. Scanning the room she noticed that her room was empty but the desk, bed and dresser. A stereo sat on the dresser in the small room while papers littered the desk by her bed. She rubbed her eyes to rid them of sleep. It was just a dream. Nothing but a dream… but then why did it feel so real?

She stretched out her legs in her bed luxuriously but bumped into something. She froze. Then she noticed how naked she felt, in nothing but her bra and underwear. She was afraid to look over and see who her companion was. Grudgingly she rolled over to look.

The sight she saw was astonishing. Blond hair, fair skin muscular chest that, not surprisingly, was not covered; she knew who the man was. On impulse she ran her fingers down his torso as he lie on his back. She saw the shutter pass through his body but he still slept. She noticed the ring on her finger by the silver band as it glinted in the morning light. His breathing was low as she hovered over him.

"Draco."

Rizahawkeye21

A/N: odd I know but what do you think? Like or dislike? Please review.


End file.
